House of Fabina
by candeys123
Summary: What will happen when a member of Anubis house gets himself into tricky dating situation. disclaimer: i do not own House of Anubis


Nina's POV

I was helping Trudy set up for dinner, when my crush walked into the room. He had dark hair and a perfect smile and the most beautiful eyes any one could ever see, he had a perfect name too. Fabian. He was rushing around trying to figure out the next task, looking for clues I guess, I should really be there helping him. But I promised Trudy I would help set up.

"You like him, don't you", said Trudy.

"Pfft, no, me and Fabian , is that a joke", I said blushing.

Whatever you say Nina", Trudy said as she turned around to stir dinner.

When Fabian walked out of the room, my heart beats slowed right down again to their normal pace, I quickly put the knives and forks around the table and ran up the stairs, just to be stopped by Victor.

"Where are you going in such a rush Miss Martin", yelled Victor.

"My room", I replied.

"No dinner is ready, there is no need to go to your room, go back to the dining room now!", yelled Victor.

I slowly turned away and put my head down and walked back down the stairs and a long a little along the hallway before…..

Fabians POV

I still can't figure out this task, i think I will look in the dining room for clues, as I walked into the dining room I saw Nina, my heart started to beat so I flashed a smile. Come on Fabian I thought say something. I looked around for a clue but nothing; I left the room without saying anything to Nina. As I was walking back to my room, I thought of ways I could ask Nina out. I got it I thought I will right it on a note and give to her. I wrote the note saying, do you want to go to the movies with me sometime, from Fabian. Perfect. I placed the note on top of my History book; Mara was suppose to collect earlier today but forgot. I just placed my headphones on when Mara, walked in.

"Is this the History book", she said pointing to my bed. I couldn't here I thing because I had my headphones on. Before I could take my head phones off she was gone with the History book and the note.

Maras POV

I was looking at the title of the book as I was walking along the hallway, when I saw a note saying do you want to go to the movies with me sometime, from Fabian. I looked down puzzled and surprised at the note; I mean if he wants to go out with me I will give it a go. I was still slowly walking when.

Nina's POV

I slowly turned away and put my head down and walked back down the stairs and a long a little along the hallway before I bumped in to Mara and making her drop her book.

"I'm sorry, let me get that for you", I said as I bent down, and picked up the book and a small piece of paper, I stopped, and read the piece of paper. Three times over in my head.

"Nina? Earth to Nina, are you there", Mara said jokingly. She obviously had not seen me read the note; I gave her back the piece of paper and the book.

"Huh, oh yea, I was just going to the dining room", I said quickly.

I can't believed he liked Mara all this time, i didn't know Mara even liked him. I felt like crying. But I thought, I must hold it in. Mara could have said no, but Mara, doesn't seem like she just rejected someone, I will see at dinner time, which is like 5 minutes away.

Fabians POV.

Okay, this is bad Mara has the note. I hope she hasn't seen it yet and I hope Nina hasn't seen her with the note that would be the worst. I will have to sneak into her room when Mara is in the dining room.

Maras POV,

I snuck up the stairs hoping not to be caught, and I wasn't which is good. I placed the book and the not in the middle of my bed and snuck down stairs and then walked into the dining room, to find Nina, staring at the two bracelets around her wrist

"Hey, what wrong", I asked, trying to build up our friendship.

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry", she replied.

"Right", I said suspiciously.

Fabians POV

I silent crept up the stairs and along the hallway in to Maras's room, where I found the history book and the note, the note was sitting on top of the book so I quickly picked it up and quickly turned around when I bumped into Joy

"Hey Fabs, what are you doing up here", joy asked. I was lost for words and nothing came out of my mouth but I just waved both of my hands in the air, not realising the note was in my hand. Joy quickly grabbed the note.

"Is this for me?" Joy said. Before I could reply she said, "Aw, fabs sounds great, Saturday night good". I couldn't think of what else to do but nod. Joy left with the note and a huge smile on her face. What a mess I thought, just as I started walking down the hall, my phone went off. There was a text from Mara, is Friday night okay with you, it read. I went back to my room to sit down and think things through.

Joys POV

I knew it Fabian always had a thing for me. I'm so excited. What shall I wear? I can make Mara help me or Amber. I walked into the dining room to find Nina looking slightly sad.

"What's up Nina is something wrong", asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Do you know where Amber might be I need to talk to her", said Nina nearly crying.

"Yea, I think she is up stairs", I replied

"Thanks", said Nina quietly, before she stormed off.

Should I go after her I thought, to myself. I started to get up, but Trudy called dinners ready, and every went and sat down at the table

Nina's POV

I rushed up the stairs looking for Amber; I found her walking out of our room.

"Amber", I shouted.

"Nina, what's wrong", amber asked.

I couldn't talk; I just broke down into tears in Ambers arms. Amber patted me softly on the back and said has this got anything to do with Fabian.

Fabians POV

I still haven't replied to Mara. I don't want to hurt her. I will say yes, and then go to the movies and just say this is not going to work. I can do the same thing with Joy too. It will hurt them a little bit but not as bad as standing them up. I came to the dining room to find everyone at the table but Amber and Nina. I slowly sat down and sank down low into my seat. I had a peek at both Mara and Joy. They were both smiling at me; I sank lower into my seat, hoping they would say nothing.

Ambers POV

"So Fabian asked Mara out", I asked

"Yes, I feel so stupid. I thought he was actually going to ask me out, but no he asked Mara", cried Nina

"Come on Nina, there is no point crying about it right now, I will talk to Fabian. I'm angry and sad about it too Nina. But we need to get to dinner, so people don't think something's up"

"Your right, I don't want Fabian to know, I like him this much", Nina said as she wiped away her tears.

We both walked down the stairs. Before we went into the dinning I stopped Nina, to fix her hair and tell her to try to show no emotions. Then we went and sat down at the table.

Nina's POV

I sat down directly opposite to Fabian with Amber on my left and Mara next to Amber at the end of the table. I could tell that Amber was giving Fabian the evils, because she was concentrating and giving no attention to her dinner. There was no talking apart from the occasional, pass the juice. The silence carried on until Joy blubbered, so what are we going to see on our date Fabian. I saw Maras eyes shot to Joys

"Hold on, Fabian gave me a note asking me to the movies", said confused Joy.

Everyone's eyes shot to Fabians.

Fabian sank lower into his chair, and then he suddenly stood up.

"Okay, that's it, I'm so sorry Mara and Jo, but that note was meant for Nina", Fabian said staring at me.

I felt my cheeks burn.

"So Nina do you want to go to the movies on Friday night", asked Fabian.

"That would be great", I replied smiling.

I looked at both joy and Mara, Mara was fine. But Joy was looking a bit on the down side.

"Joy, I'm really sorry", I said.

"Oh no its fine, have fun at the movies", said joy with a smile.

I smiled back and turned to amber; she gave me a large smile and said "go Fabina!"


End file.
